The Secretary
by SenoritaTina
Summary: Austin is very sweet person everyone like him, but suddenly problems started to enter his life and one of these problems is his boss Ally Dawson. i hope you try it. my first fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1

The Secretary

Chapter 1

I was sitting on the roof watching the New York City's light…they are just beautiful .When suddenly my friend came running to me with his laptop

"Hey, Austin you should see this"

"See what?"

He gave me the laptop and opened his Facebook account, I saw a small girl with curly blond hair and hazel eyes.. She's so cute! I think it was her birthday as she's wearing that ridicules "Happy Birthday" hat.. But when I saw the person who uploaded this photo I flipped.. this was Cassidy's daughter so I turned to Elliot..

"Why did u show me this…I know the little girl is cute and all but u know I dislike Cassidy so much after what she did to me?!"

"Austin.. when did u and Cassidy break up?" Elliot asked me with a look that I couldn't read

"6 years" I answered simply

"You are totally oblivious.. can't you see what you are missing.. look at the picture and read the caption Cassidy wrote.. and you may understand what am trying to say"

So I did as I was told and I read the caption which said 'My little baby turning 6 today.. she's getting old am going to cry'

Ha! She didn't change same Cassidy still emotional ..she's overreacting the girl is 6 not 30 man some people don…wait a second did she day 6 years? I took a look at the girl again she does look like someone I know but I just can't remember…So I just turned to Elliot with a questioned look.. he just shook his head and said.

"Austin you sometime I really want to u kill you…can't you see it buddy.." I shook my head waiting for him to answer I already knew what he was going to say but I just afraid to say it out loud..

"Okay let me explain ..see the girl her turned 6 yesterday.. and u and Cassidy broke up six years ago.. and she didn't tell u anything about why she's breaking with you right?" I mumbled a quick yes and he continued

"The girl in the picture got the same blond hair just like yours, same hazel eyes and obviously she got all your face features…Wake up Austin this little girl is yours…your daughter.. did you get it now?"

"what…but…how…I…she…that's" I just couldn't take in what I just heard.. my mind stopped working.

"Say it buddy.. Spit it out" Elliot said

"I have a daughter!..I am a father… I'M A FATHER" you might all think that I was andry but nope I was doing the happy dance on the roof..

"Man can you stop that embarrassing anyone can see you up here.. Stop dancing like a foul"

"Oops sorry.. but I think we should call Cassidy and ask her.. just to make sure.. I mean we can't just assume that the kid is mine right?"

"Yeah sure we'll call her.. just not now it's 2AM now in Miami…and we should get some rest because we have work and you don't want to be late again"

"Hey that was one time.. I think"

"I will come tomorrow early to be there when u call Cassidy.. Goodnight Austin"

"OK.. goodnight and thanks"

Okayyyy..Well here is a small summary about my life …My name is Austin Moon, I am from Miami but moves to NYC after I broke up with Cassidy…I work at a pizza restaurant ..I work as a delivery. My salary isn't that must that's why I live on the roof.. yup that where I live on the roof.. it's not bad place though. As u saw I might have a daughter.. I knew Cassidy when we were at college we had the same classes I was taking major in Business and took some music courses and used to take Business but she wasn't interested in music.. I asked her out after being friend for a year.. we were so in love.. I loved her a lot and am sure she did to ..I proposed in our 3 year anniversary but before one months of the wedding she broke up with me.. no reasons that what I think but her reason was that there is no spark. She just can't she the spark in our relationship ..after the break up I moved to New York. That's all!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin And Ally**

**The Secretary**

**Chapter 2**

**Third person POV**

Cubby .. That's where she works since graduation. Despite the weird name, this company is actually a very successful one. Its one of the best companies that makes the best musical instruments, all types of instruments you dream of.

What makes this company at the top is Ally Dawson, the Deputy Director. She's a lovely young woman, everyone loves her, all her co-workers really adore her. Why not?

Ally Dawson treats everyone right, she doesn't care if who she talks to is in the same economic level as her. As you know Ally is really a rich women, but she got all her money from her hard working, she lives in a very beautiful and a big house (even though she lives alone). She lives in a neighborhood that screams "only rich people". But she doesn't live there for her own sake. That's the house where she lived in since she was born and lived all her life in, even if she's all alone there, the house hold a lot of nice memories.

So today is a Monday, and Ally was on time to work as usual, and is welcomed by a scene that she didn't really want to see today, or any other day. Trent the director of financial accounts in the company is making out with he's (and hers) secretary again. Well Ally knows that he's a womanizer and all but when it comes to her job she changes from the innocent person she is to a completely a different person but Trent has a different treatment in the company, he's the only one that she can't expel from the company.

**Ally's POV**

He's making out with that secretary again, am going to get crazy, he never learns. So let me introduce myself. My name is Ally Dawson, I work in a company that makes musical instruments, I've been working here since a long time, I love me work her but I have some secret talent that no one knows about. I have a songbook, where I write my songs, I even record them and I learned to play the piano and the guitar but no one knows about that. After High School o wanted to go to MUNY but my father thinks of music as a waste of time and he said I will gain no money from music. So I had to go to Miami University where I took business and some music courses that no one knows about till this day.

I am engaged and soon to be married to Dallas Centineo, who is also the manager of this company. I love him so much he's a very hard working man. He's not here today and won't for the next week, there is some meeting in LA, so he went yesterday. Dallas in also Trent's half-brother, this is the reason I can't actually kill Trent now because he's a family. Dallas' father cheated on his mother with Trent's mother, their dad died when Dallas was 19 and Trent was 17, then a complicated things happened which I can't really remember and Dallas ended up with this company. Dallas actually knows what he is doing but Trent knows nothing about the business, Dallas is just helping him because he's his brother.

Oh.. and one more things you have to know about this company..actually its name. so it's called Chubby I know what you are all thinking, what a lame name, I agree with you. But never ever ever ever make fun of this name in front of Dallas he'll kill u, literally. Chubby is Dallas' cat, it was the last thing he's father got him before he died, but u have to believe me this cat is the ugliest I have ever seen, but he is very important to Dallas. He loves that cat more than me! Chubby's picture is on every truck we got her, every box we use, when you look at the company the first thing you see is that ugly face.

Ok.. I know I talked a lot so let's go back to the ugly scene I saw the first thing before going to my office.

"Trent.." No answer

"Trent.." Nope..Nothing again ..he is totally having fun

"TRENT" I hate shouting but at least he heard me this time

"What do you want, can't you see I am in the middle of something over her. I don't know what did my brother like in you" he said obviously annoyed.

"Come with me to my office…NOW"

"OK OK, hey Nancy darling stay here.. I'll be back in a minute" he tell Nancy who is also ours secretary

I enter my office and he come after me

"ok how many times do I have to tell you no PDA at work"

" I don't know, I actually not free to count "

" I can't get it how can you and Dallas be related?"

" yeah yeah. Can I go now I was kinda in a middle of something and I have to complete it?"

"nope you cant I warned you many times and I am going to take a decision right now that you're going to hate."

" you can't make any decisions here you're not the manager her, my brother is"

"well, Dallas isn't her so now I am in charge and I know that he'll support me in this decision "

" okay okay what is your stupid thing now..say it I am in a hurry"

" Nancy is going to work down in the ground floor where they tske the instruments and all.. so she is no longer our secretary"

"but you can't do that "

"Yes I can "

"but who will be in her place now"

"I am already on it.."

"but you know that nothing will change..all girls and women fall for me"

"yeah. But I will make sure it never happens…because am going to get someone you wouldn't like"

"okay whatever can I go now"

"yup"

After gets out of my office I start working on finding a new secretary, so I just made an advertising in one of the famous newspapers her in Miami, then I go and try to find Nancy bcause as usual she's not at her table..when I find her I tell her that she's going to thr ground which she thinks is unfair. But she's going anyway.

Now I start the real work, I have a lot of files to go through.

**Somewhere else in Miami**

"Good Morning Ari, come on baby wake up. You must be ready before the school bus arrive"

"Ok mommy I'm up"

"Good, because your pancakes were getting cold"

"PANCAKES" The little girl came happily to the kitchen to eat her precious pancakes

"Good morning to you to Ari"

"oh.. I didn't see you Dez, sorry. Good Morning" the little girl said hugging the guy

"Ari how many times do I have to tell you that Dez is like your dad, you can stop calling him by his name and tell him 'dad' or 'daddy" the woman told her daughter.

" I know.. I know, I just don't want to. When I see my real daddy I will ask him if I can call Dez 'dad'" the little girl answered her mother politely.

"okay it's time for school" Dez said breaking the silence.

"Bye mommy, bye Dez"

**I know am not the best writer here..and I know that there is a lot of grammar mistakes..but I really don't care I am just writing for fun nothing else…but you all can correct me when I use wrong grammar, or you can give me some instruction how to write better.**

**Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**The secretary **

**Chapter 3**

**Cassidy's POV**

okay…so.. um, hi! This is me Cassidy. Cassidy Wade. Yup I am married to Dez Wade, he's really a very good man. I mean he was the only one supporting me when no one cared, we've been married for 5 years now. He proposed to me even when he knew I have a 6 months old kid. Her name in Arianna Robin Moon, she's the best thing happened to me. But sometimes I do feel guilty that she doesn't know her dad. Yes of course she does know that Dez isn't her real dad, she always tell me that she know that her than will come to her one day, and that will be the first time she ever refer to someone as 'dad' or "daddy".

Usually when she asks why isn't he here I tell her the truth and it's that he wasn't ready. You see Austin Moon my ex-boyfriend and my daughter's real dad, wasn't ready and I knew it. So when I knew that I am pregnant I broke up with he, he doesn't know that he have a daughter, but even if he knew there is no use. Austin was the kind of guys who isn't really rich, or thinking of money a lot, he thinks only about the present and forget about the future. I knew if he knew about Arianna we won't be living a normal life, he's probably now somewhere in new York living on a roof and working in a pizza restaurant as a delivery guy.

He didn't really have a good future anyway. But Dez is a very successful man he's working in one of the best advertising company here in Miami. When we got married he got me this house, it's really huge with a big back yard, plus the beautiful furniture its just beautiful and I bet Austin would be able to get any of these things and offers a good life for me and Ari.

That's it.

**Third person POV.**

While Cassidy was taking Ari to the bus Dez quickly went to the kitchen to eat a beautiful hot dog sandwich that he was caving for the last few days. You Cassidy is vegetarian so she forbidden everything that isn't a vegetable. So they just eat only vegetable and a lot healthy food, Dez thinks and it's to healthy for his own health. The guy eats all different type pf food he LOVES to eat meat and chicken and many other but since the day he was married he wasn't allowed to eat it. So he usually eats it when he goes to his work or when Cassidy isn't around.

When he was just about the take the first bit Cassidy entered

"Dez what is that thing in your hand" she asked trying to see what he was holding

"What..I.. um..that's nothing" Dez said terrified from her reaction when she knows. Cassidy can be very scary when she's mad and you don't want to see that side of hers.

"No, there is something. DEZ for the last time I am going to ask. What is THAT" Cassidy said getting really annoyed

"okay, it's just a hot dog sandwich I think Hanna got it with her when she came from outside when she went..um.. shopping, yeah yesterday" Dez said nervously, not realizing that he just involved the poor house maid Hanna in a problem.

"What, Hanna how many times should I warn her about getting these things to the house? This is the 7th time this months" Cassidy said not knowing that the truth is that Dez is the one who got that sandwich, and even was the one who got them for the past 6 times.

Cassidy then started calling Hanna's name like crazy till she arrived

"Hanna how many times should I tell you we don't get these kind of food here in the house, if you want to eat it. You eat it somewhere else and don't get it her" Cassidy started scolding Hanna. At this Hanna gave Dez a knowing look and he send her an apologizing look and smiled, but what can she do she knows that Dez like to eat other things only vegetable and if she was in his shoes she would have done the same thing, beside all this Dez is so kind to here and isn't bossy like his wife so she usually takes the scolding not carrying about Cassidy is saying.

"Yes Mrs. Wade, this isn't going to happen again. I am sorry" Hanna told her politely.

" Ok. Go complete whatever you were doing "

With that Hanna leaved the scene to complete her work

" Its fine baby, it's not like she got some poison or something. Hot dogs doesn't kill" Dez said trying calm her down.

"What did you just say, anything that isn't vegetable or fruits can be more than a poison to me " she said giving him a death glare that scared Dez very much.

"um…oh look am late, got to go. Bye honey see you at dinner. Love you" Dez said quickly tying not to say something that might lead him to his death. He went running to his car, smiling in victory as he took the sandwich without Cassidy nothing him.

**With Austin.**

Ever since he saw the picture of the kid he started believing that she could actually be his kid especially when he saw more picture from the birthday party like her face when she was eating pancakes like her life depends on it as you know Austin have the same expression when he's eating his lovely pancakes. Other picture was when she got a guitar as a gift from a guy called Dez, she had the same expression when he got his first guitar when he was six. Yes, Austin Moon knows how to play the guitar, piano, or any other kind of instrument and he wanted to enter MUNY her in New York but his father forced him to got to Miami university and take business so he would run the mattress store they own, or might I say owned. A few years back before his graduation the store went into loss and ever since it was with no use so his parents sold it and went and lived in California.

Anyway, Austin now is going to work as he works two shifts, that's for two reasons one he needed money and second he have nothing better to do. So he was getting ready and went it's time for his lunch break he will meet up with Elliot to call Cassidy. He was so excited and nervous about the whole thing, many questions is running through his mind, like if the girl will like him? Will she forgive him because he wasn't with her all these years? Is it even his kid? Many and many more and none of them had an answer.

**After some hours**

Most of the customers Austin delivers the pizza to are the same every time, and they like Austin because he's a very polite man and he's got to them all. But today there was a new customer he had to deliver to. When he arrived to the written address he was surprised, the guy who ordered the pizza gave him the address of his yacht. It was really big yacht, it was the largest between the other yachts in the sea. So as usual Austin went and knocked and he heard a faint voice saying "come in". he entered and was trilled the yacht is so beautiful in the inside "I can live my whole live here" Austin thought to himself.

Then, he saw a scene that wasn't beautiful as the yacht, a fat man who is probably the one who ordered is making out with some slut. Austin felt like vomiting as soon as he saw that scene, then a coughed to get the guy's attention and that worked.

"oh, you entered. Sorry for that" the fat man said smirking

"it's ok Sir. Where do I put there" Austin said mentioning the pizza that was getting cold

"put them over there" he said and Austin did as told.

"thanks, what's your name young man" the man asked.

"Austin Moon sir" Austin answered politely as usual

"Take these" the man told him putting his hand in his pocket and taking it out with a huge tips.

"thank you sir, but isn't it a lot" Austin asked

"no, no that's nothing, plus it's like an apology for not noticing you when u entree. Austin took the money thinking that he did actually deserve something because he saw that disgusting scene.

"thank you" and with that Austin was out and went to meet Elliot as they decided and that exactly where he's waiting for his friend.

Suddenly Austin saw a hand waving in front of him snapping him from his deep thoughts. He looked and saw Elliot calling his name

"hey … Austin … man are you sleeping with your eyes open or something because that's creepy?" he said

" no I was just .. thinking" Austin answered

" about what"

"the kid, I am really nervous about the whole thing. Like I want to know if she's mine but at the same time I don't want to, I want her to be my daughter but the same time I don't want her to be my daughter. Like I am not got at the whole parenting thing, I am not ready, I won't be able to get her what she want, I barely get money for me, am really scared. A LOT" Austin said with nervous and scared eyes like a kid who lost his toy car.

"AUSTIN" Elliot said cutting his friend who obviously wouldn't stop talking.

"don't be afraid, its fine. If we found out that she's not actually your daughter everything will go back to where it was before this whole thing and if she's actually is your kid you are going to see her. Think about it in a positive way, you will be a father, I know that it's a huge responsibility to have a kid but you'll be fine, and she'll definitely like you I mean who doesn't all our customers her loves you, I think sometimes that they just order to get to meet you every time. Don't worry about it" Elliot told Austin his opinion about the whole thing, and Austin was really happy and thankful that he got the best friend anyone would wish to have.

Austin said no word but gave his friend a brief hug and let few tears to eascape his eyes, he just couldn't help it he had to get it out.

"Here take the phone, go call Cassidy it 8pm there now she must be awake, I saved her number." Elliot told his friend and encouraged him. Austin told a deep breath and let it out and pressed the 'call' button with his shaky hands.

"Here goes nothing" Austin said

**Another chapter . sorry for any grammar mistakes, and thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's a new chapter, sorry for being late but I didn't really get any reviews for the previous chapter and I was really busy. Anyway,**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

**The secretary**

**Chapter 4**

**Third person POV**

Austin is waiting for Cassidy to answer. Austin was in deep thought when a familiar sound in interrupted it.

"Hello" Cassidy answered. She was taking Arianna to bed when her phone started ringing, she saw that's it an unknown number but she decided to answer anyway.

"hello, anybody there?" she asked as she didn't get a respond, Austin was scared to talk, he was scared to ask her that question. Austin snapped out of his thought when Elliot started to shake him and telling him to talk.

"h-hello, Cass-idy?" he asked not sure how to start this conversation.

"yes, who's this?" Cassidy asked not recognizing the voice, but there was a small part of her that knew who this voice belong to but she decided against it 'why would he call me after all these years anyway' she thought to herself not wanting to admit that it him who is calling her.

"Austin..Austin Moon" he answered. Now Cassidy really wanted to break her phone into two, she didn't think that after all these years, he would remember her. Arianna. Is that was the reason he called? But how did he know? Maybe he just wanted to talk? Many more questions went through her mind.

"um..Cassidy? you still there?" she heard him ask her. She didn't really want to answer him, plus Dez saw her expression and started asking her if she's okay. She told him she's going outside for 5 minutes and will tell him everything afterwards. As she went outside she really hoped that Austin had ended the call thinking that she will not answer him. But he didn't Austin was waiting patiently for her to answer.

"yeah.. why did you call?" she asked him

" I wanted to ask you something that is very important and please don't lie to me"

"sure.. ask"

"is that girl you posted her picture yesterday is my daughter?" Austin asked feeling that going straight to the subject is the best solution. Cassidy didn't know how to answer him yes of course he's the father, but she was afraid of his reaction, she was afraid about what will he do if he knew? She knew this day will be coming, but she never thought it will be this early.

"Yes" she answered knowing that there is no need for lying anymore. Austin was shocked, he didn't know how to answer her, or how to respond know. It's like he forgot how to talk, words refused to leave his mouth.

"her name is Arianna Robin Moon, she's six" Cassidy said as she got no respond from him

"why?" was all he managed to say to her.

"I can't explain it on phone. But I want you to know that she's living a perfect life and Dez is really helping me to raise her right."

"Who's Dez?" he asked confused.

"My husband, we got married a year after Arianna was born"

"Does she-"

"Yes, she knows that he's not her real father" Cassidy said making sure he knew the truth.

"okay then I'll come as soon as possible" with that he ended the call as he didn't want to hear her respond.

**Austin POV**

Ok, so now I know that the kid is really mine, and I'm really confused but really happy. Weird right?

All I have to do know is to go back to Miami and see my daughter hoping that she didn't hate me.

"So what did she say?" Elliot asked

"I am a dad" was all I said

After some minutes of silence

"what are u going to do now? Did she at least tell you why didn't she informed you earlier about the kid?"

"nope, she refused to tell me on the phone. She said we have to meet, so that means that I have to go back to Miami"

"and when are you going"

"as soon as I get the money to buy the ticket, you know am broke. I have nothing now, but I really wished I had money, I want to see Arianna as soon as possible" I said to Elliot trying to hid the sadness in my voice.

After some minutes Elliot started talking again.

"I've got an idea, I know a guy who could lend you some money"

"really, when can we see him?"

"we can go know if you're free"

"lets go then, what are you waiting for?"

After a journey of 15 minutes we reached a familiar place, it was the seaport, I came here today morning to deliver the pizza to that really rich guy who gave me a great tips. Suddenly Elliot started to walk toward the same yacht I meet that guy at, I was confused why are we going in there?

"Elliot are you sure where are you going?"

"yes, Austin don't worry, coming he's in that one" he pointed to same yacht I entered today morning, and when we entered I saw the same guy, but not the same girl I saw with him in the morning.

"how do you know him Elliot?" I asked now confused more.

"I have my ways, just trust me"

With that the guy saw us and invited us to sit down, I was really surprised that Elliot knew people like him. After they talked, Elliot started explaining to him about why we came to him in the first place and he even recognized me. Suddenly after a moment of silence her spoke.

"okay, I am going to give you a ticket to Miami for free" I was surprised when he said that, all that went in my mind know is that I will be able to see Arianna. Then he spoke again

"But" and like everything there is a but .

"but you are going to do for me a small favor"

**This is the end of chapter 4. What do think the favor is? I really hope you like this chapter and sorry again that I didn't upload anytime sooner. I hope you guys review just to know your opinion about this story.**

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I really hope you guys will guide me to right thing by giving advises or something to write better.**

**Thank you again **** ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Austin and ally**

**The Secretary**

**Chapter 5**

…..

The previous chapter:-

"okay, I am going to give you a ticket to Miami for free" I was surprised when he said that, all that went in my mind know is that I will be able to see Arianna. Then he spoke again

"But" and like everything there is a but .

"but you are going to do for me a small favor"

**Third person POV**

" and what is it?" Austin asked

" don't be scared its an easy task nothing that will hurt you or anybody…you just have to take with you a bag that is full with clothes and toys, you see every year I go to Miami to visit the orphans there. But this year I am really busy and I can't make it on time so you just going to deliver the bag."

"that's it ?" Austin was really surprised, he thought he had to deliver drugs or something like that. The man looked like people who do illegal things.

"yeah, that's all"

"great. I'll do it. So when can I get my ticket?" Austin was getting excited, he's finally going to Miami after 6 years and he's going to see his daughter.

"good. It will be ready by tomorrow, so come here at this time, so you can also get the bag with you. You also must be prepared because the flight will be tomorrow also, so you'll be leaving tomorrow to Miami"

"sure, I'll be here on time" Austin said, he knew it will not be hard packing his things as he doesn't have that much of clothes to pack.

"ok, now you can go"

After leaving the yacht Austin started thinking about what will happen to him that now he's going back to his hometown, and about his daughter , he is afraid that she'll hate him because he wasn't there the past 6 years for her.

"so when are you going to tell Cassidy ?" Elliot asked as he could see that his friend was stressed about meeting his daughter.

" I don't know. When we get home I think, I don't to hear her screaming and shouting now"

"ok, so are you going to quit working as the delivery guy now, or you just taking a week off?"

"I don't think I'll quit, I mean I'm coming back again. But maybe if I found a job in Miami I'll stay there, I don't know what am going to do" Austin said as he sighed, he really didn't know what to do.

When they arrived to Austin's 'house' Elliot decided that he'll come to get him the next day to get his ticket and to drive him to the airport.

Ally's POV

I have already published the advertise about the secretary thing, and sent Nancy to the ground floor, and now I'm without a secretary, I hope apply to this job, or I'll really get stressed and everything will go out of my hands. I also have to prepare for my wedding which is after 10 months. I know I have very long time but with all this work in the company I don't think 10 months are enough.

I was doing some work on my laptop when I realized there are some information is missed.

"hey, Sue can you please call Adam to get these papers"

"okay Ms. Dawson"

Sue have been working here since the first day the company opened, so she was also there when Dallas' father was the owner. She's really loyal at her work, you can trust her the best.

Okay, let me give you a small summary about each one here is Chubby Company.

So this company we have the second floor, first and the ground floor. The ground floor is where the goods "instruments" are ready to be delivered to the shops or other companies, we work with many companies all over the world. The ground floor there is a secretary called Riley and now that I sent Nancy. there are two and are also the other workers for example who drives the trucks, or who takes the goods to the trucks.

The First floor is where there are the employees, they are the people who gets the financial things and inform us if something is wrong. (I don't really know how to this I just had to add it) There is also the cafeteria for the worker in this company. The second floor is also the place where Jake's office is. He's the one who takes care of the Workers Affairs, he's really friendly and he's just like sue, he was her since the day the company started.

Then comes the second floor and this is where's my office is placed, not only mine but also Dallas' and Trent's . There are three secretaries in this floor:-

Sue, and she's the eldest, she's always stressed and scared that Dallas is going to kick her out the company. But she's really good at her work. OH and never, ever, ever ask her about her age.

Then there is Brooke, she's really a polite, hard working woman. But her father is really strict he treats her like she's 15 not 25, so I'm warning you for your own safety never get in his way.

There was also Nancy but as you saw she went to the ground floor. But let me tell you this, she the worst secretary I've ever had, she never works, she always with Trent in his office sucking each other's face. She's always in some disco or night club. She's really the worst person I have ever known.

So that's it.

Oh I also have a best friend two actually the first her name is Trish but she doesn't live in America anymore so we usually chat on skype are anything, she's married and have two kids twins actually.

There is also Piper, I knew her all my life our parents were friends. She's the best friend I've ever wanted to have. But she's visiting her grandmother as she got a call yesterday that she's sick and she wants to meet her.

So this is my life. I have the prefect fiance, the perfect friends and the best employees (minus Nancy).

….

**So this is the end of chapter 5. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes or any mistakes you find.**

**Thank you for reading. I know its boring till now but it's going to be exciting after some chapter when Austin and ally meet. I hope you guys will review and follow **

**Thank you again **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, but it's not like anyone is reading it anyway. So whoever is reading this story am sorry your wasting your time reading it, I know that its full of grammar mistakes and its rushed and all of that but I am not forcing anyone to read it, and I am not going to correct my grammar mistakes, I just write this story when I feel like I have nothing better to do. So all I want to say is that this story will be full of mistakes if you want to correct me you are more than welcome but don't read it if all you're going to do is complaining about how bad my grammar is.**

**I don't own Austin and ally**

**The Secretary**

**Chapter 6**

**Third person POV (With Austin)**

Today is the day. Austin is waiting for Elliot to arrive so they can go together to get his ticket, he still have 5 hours till the meeting with that guy. Austin was so excited that he couldn't even sleep he stayed all night thinking about his daughter who he is finally going to meet. Austin was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand waving in front of him.

"Austin I was calling your name for the last 5 minutes"

"oh.. hey Elliot" he said when he recognized his friend.

"wow, that whole daughter thing is making you more stressed, anyway I got you a gift. Actually me and the guys who you were working with"

"Really! What is it?" Austin's face lit up at the mention of the word gift, he haven't got one since a lot time. Elliot chuckled when he saw how eager his best friend is to get his gift.

"Wait a second" Elliot took his back bag and took out a blue and silver small box. " here it is" he said handing it to Austin.

Austin to the box from his friend, he couldn't guess what is inside of if, but he could say it wasn't something small.

"Come on open it" Elliot said when he saw that Austin was just looking at the gift. He laughed when he saw how Austin ripped of the paper covering the gift, he was like a kid who got his first Christmas gift.

"WOW. Thank you. Thank you so much, this is the best present I've ever got since I came here" Austin said giving Elliot a hug. The gift was a phone, it's not a very new model but also not that old but Austin couldn't be more grateful .

"I know it is not the best mobile phone, it's not a very new one. But I did download for you some songs for your favorite singers and bands, the best thing in this phone that it have a very large memory"

"I really like it, and having an old phone better than not having at all. Thanks again"

"Now you've got no excuse to not call me when you at Miami, and beside you have to call Cassidy to inform her about you going back to Miami"

"Oh.. crap, I totally forgot about her. I'll call her now"

**Austin's POV**

I've been trying to call Cassidy for 2 hours and she's not answering, sent a lot of messages telling her that I may arrive Miami today and I want to meet her when I am at Miami. But every time I call it sends me to the voice mail.

Its time to go and get the bag and the ticket. Me and Elliot have been running since his motorcycle decided to break today.

"By the way, what is that man's name anyway?" I asked Elliot when I realized that I know nothing about him

"Actually no one know his name they all call him the boss" he replied.

When we arrived 'the boss' was already there by his expensive car.

"I'm really really sorry I came late"

"Don't worry. Come and get the suitcase" he said taking his cigarettes from between his lips. He open the car door and he pointed to a black one, I took it out " put it on the ground" I did as he said.

"Thanks for me waiting for me..I've been running the whole day" I said

"It's okay, don't worry young man. So do you want to check the suitcase?"

"No need, but I mean, who knows" I said unzipping the bag.

"it's better if you made sure if everything is okay" Elliot whispered standing next to me. I opened it and I started checking it and Elliot helping me, it was full of clothes.

"everything is ok?" the boss said and I nodded my head yes. "when you arrive to Miami airport somebody will be waiting there, he knows who you are, just give him the suitcase"

"thank you very much"

" good luck" he told me handing me the ticket. He rode his car and went, I took the ticket putting it in my back bag and making sure I have my passport, the airport wasn't that far so me and Elliot decided to keep walking till we reached. On the way to the airport we just talked about different things.

**Third person POV At Chuppy company**

" I told you ladies that you can't bring your lunch from home!" Jake said as he saw all the secretaries eating and chatting and not doing their work. "the workplace regulation in this company is very strict"

"Girls anything that Jake tells you is an order, now everyone go to your places and complete you work before Mr. Dallas comes and fire us all" Sue said when she saw that Jake is struggling to keep the other secretaries quit. "I'm so sorry out this mess Jake , I'll try to convince them, you can go and complete you work". But he ignored her when he saw the stuffed animals on Brook's table.

" This is not a store miss, do me a favor and put away those stuffed animals away, you're too old for them. This is so bad for the image of this company. Where is this smell coming from, the office stinks" Jake went on rambling about how the place is a mess. Sue's telephone started ringing.

"Hello! Chuppy company, how can I help you?" she said sweetly waiting for a replay. "Yes, just a minute, I'll put you through" she took the other telephone and said "Mr. Dallas, you have a phone call from New York."

" OK Sue, you can send the call to me" he told her. "hello" he whispered to the person on the phone.

"How you are doing Mr. Centineo, its me the boss"

"Bad, but getting used to it, when are you sending me the money?"

"that's why I'm calling, don't worry..because I found the guy who is going to bring the money with him"

"and who is that idiot who decided to do this stupid thing, is it even safe to send the money with that guy"

"of course the most needed and trusting are the safest of them all, that guy has all the qualifications. So today night you'll have your money over there in Miami. But you sound like you need it so bad right Mr. Centineo ?"

" Do you know how hard its like to support two beautiful women, my fiancé loves expensive shoes and the other one… she likes them too. We'll talk later" Dallas said as soon as he saw his fiancé coming towards his office.

"Good morning everyone" Ally said to all the secretaries as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Good morning" they all answered together.

"You're so beautiful that I see you in slow motion" Dallas said as he approached her giving her a kiss on her cheek making her the secretaries watching them in awe, they were always there through Dallas' and ally's relationship and they believe they are the cutest couple they ever saw.

"I want to take to you" Ally said

"yeah, sure' he said giving the secretaries a look that made them all go and continue their work.

"yes, yes girls get back to work" Sue said.

"It's just that I really need to sing some papers for me" Ally said

"oh, I thought you want me to kiss you" he said trying to give her a kiss

"No baby, I really need to send this fax"

"We can send it together"

"Dallas Stop!" she said giving him a look that made him stop. That's an ally thing, when its work time, its work time. She never waste time doing anything else will she's at work.

**Austin POV**

'Cassidy, this is Austin. I've left you thousands of messages, please pick up. I'm on my way to the airport and I want to see Arianna today. I want to see my daughter. I'll call you as soon as I arrive to Miami. Ok, bye"

I've been calling her since a long time and still she's no answering, I really hope she sees my messages I am doing all this to see Arianna. This was my last message to her, I just arrived to the airport.

"okay, Austin don't forget to call" Elliot said giving me a huge.

"of course I will call, now that I have this phone, thanks again Elliot for all the things you did for me. Beside I will not stay in Miami for ever I'll just see Arianna and I'll make sure to come again" I said returning the hug

"ok, so see you soon"

"bye" and with that I went through the airport's door. MIAMI HERE I COME.

….

**This is the end of the chapter.**

**I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
